Back to school Kisses
by Louvampyer
Summary: Bare fic, JasonPeter. On that day in September, it was so unexpected. The moment you kissed me, time seemed to freeze.


Peter watched the fireworks, leaning just slightly over the rail of the bridge, eyes wide, mouth forming a slight 'o'. Of course he'd seen fireworks before, but only on the fourth of July. In fact he'd never heard of a school that set off fireworks as a back-to-school tradition every year. It was pretty. Much better then the ones at the fourth of July parties. July was just hot and sweaty and loud. September fireworks were cool enough the wrap up in a blanket when you're sitting outside watching them, which is where he was now. The school had this tradition of a 'back-to-school' picnic and fireworks every year for the high school students on the first day back, so this was Peter, and all of his friends, first year at this picnic. All his friends, not including Jason, very sadly.

Jason had called Peter a few hours ago, telling him that his parents had forgotten it was their day back to school, and they there fore, had to catch the next plane to Kansas. Peter had hung up with a heavy sigh, simply saying he'd see him later that night then. It kind of put a big smile on Peter's face that Jason called to tell him that he would be late, as if Jason just knew the highlight of coming back to school for Peter was seeing Jason. In all other forms, Peter had had a pretty good first day back to school. He unpacked everything (something he never got done before Jason… though ya, he had an unfair advantage this time) and the whole group had gotten together and spent the afternoon and early evening catching up about their summers, talking about the coming school year, playing games that required no boards or dice, and eating picnic cookies.

He had only snuck away from the group half an hour ago, standing on the bridge on the other side of the school, so he could watch the fireworks in peace. (Everyone else was talking and laughing, and… well he just preferred to watch the fireworks in peace. They were already loud enough.)

Peter continued to watch the fireworks, crossing his arms on the rail and looking up to the sky with a smile. The finale started up, bursting the air with a million colors and shapes, so beautiful He pulled his blanket tighter around him, finally turning away to walk back to the school when the fire works, only to come face to face with Jason. Peter's smile widened. "Hey! Were you in time to see the fireworks?"

Jason was leaning against the other rail, and leaned up, walking toward Peter. "Ya, just in time."

Something about the way Jason was looking at Peter as he continued to move closer made his stomach churn, in the good, butterfly way. What was that about his eyes that was making Peter want to both get out of there and pull Jason closer at the same time? Both seemed like unworkable options, so he opted for attempting conversation. "Uhh, we-weren't they beautiful?" He stuttered slightly, which only seemed to make that smile on Jason's face grow. That 'I'm in control, I've got everything perfectly worked out' smile that Peter always found so attrac… strikingly confident.

Jason was so close now, looking right at Peter, that when he took a step back, he was practically pinned between Jason and the rail. Peter's eyes shifted down, and back up to Jason, opening his mouth to say something. Say what? What was in Jason's eyes. He'd seen it before, confident, but doubtful. In control, but hesitant. Peter had seen it before, every once in awhile when he would look at Jason and Jason would quickly look away, pretending to be occupied with something else. And when he saw it, Peter couldn't help but imagine what was going on in Jason's head. It couldn't possibly be what was going in Peter's head. Jason was far too… It just wouldn't be that.

Peter closed his mouth again, simply looking at Jason for a long moment. Jason was even closer now, if it was possible, his hands braced on either side of Peter on the bridge rail, smiling softly, his voice coming out like a breath on the cool night air. "Beautiful."

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips just lightly against Peter's, and Peter hated himself for having a blanket wrapped around him, as now his hands were trapped in front of him. He just stood there, not knowing weather to kiss back or push Jason away or… He leaned up slightly, pressing into the kiss, but not exactly kissing Jason back. He didn't know how long they stood there like that. A few seconds? A few minutes? Not exactly kissing, but pressed together like that. After… how ever long it was, Jason lifted one hand off the railing, holding gently behind Peter's neck, cocking Peter's head to the side slightly, bending his own head in the opposite direction so their noses were no longer pressed together, and Peter would have felt slightly embarrassed if he was in a different situation. With their mouths now in, what I guess you'd call 'kissing position', Jason slowly parted his lips, just slightly, closing them again in the smallest of kisses. Peter had never done this before, with anyone, let alone Jason/the-guy-of-his-dreams. He still couldn't exactly react. Not yet. And before he had a chance to come up with a reaction, Jason was already pulling away.

Peter opened his eyes again, wide with disbelief, watching as Jason was already walking away. He couldn't help it. He called after Jason. "Hey! What… What was that?" He tightened the blanket around him, fighting off a sudden chill.

Jason turned back around to face him, still walking backwards toward the dorms, the doubt that had been in his eyes gone, replaced with a playful smirk. He shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets as he walked. "I just missed you this summer."


End file.
